The Heart of Haiku
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lincoln and Haiku finally goes on their first date. Along the way, Haiku admits to Lincoln about her worries of what others will think of their relationship. Sequel to "A Haiku for Haiku" Linku/Haikucoln one-shot


**I decided to make a sequel to "A Haiku for Haiku" as you all may know, I love this ship.**

* * *

Haiku sat on her living room couch on a Friday afternoon. Today's the day where she goes out with Lincoln Loud...

A few days ago, Lincoln came to her house in need of assistance for a haiku that he wanted to make for a girl that he likes. It turned out that Haiku herself is the girl that Lincoln likes.

The next day at school, the two walked next to each other. Lincoln tried to make conversation only for Haiku to answer quickly and quietly while her eyes shifted left and right. Why was she doing this? That's something Haiku has always asked in her head.

She has never cared about what people thought of her up until now so why is everything so different? Is it because everyone will be shocked to see a weird goth like Haiku with a boy of all things? A lot of girls have said that she will grow old alone in the past. Or is she timid on what her fellow goth/emo's will think of her?

Don't get Haiku's friends wrong, they believe in relationships. But someone like Haiku being with some useless normie like Lincoln Loud?

Speaking of which, the loud brother has always offered to hold her hand in the hallways at school but she never complied. But Lincoln never got frustrated at her shyness. As if he understands...

When Lucy first started dating Rocky, Haiku remembered seeing people just stare at the couple as if it was the most surprising happening this century, so it will be no surprise if Lucy has told Lincoln about her problem at first.

"_I'll see you around five o' clock, Haiku!_"

Those were the words that Haiku heard Lincoln say to her before leaving school and it's been in her mind for the last few hours.

Haiku has never thought that going out was a big deal. You go to dinner, see a movie, and go home afterwards. But now that she's going on her first official date, all she felt was nervousness.

"_Does my breath reek of blood sausage?_"

"_Is my hair straight?"_

_"Should I wear something else besides my usual wardrobe tonight?_"

"_Do I have a pimple?"_

Yep, haiku isn't feeling her normal monotone self.

Haiku's mom, on the other hand, was beaming in pride as she hugged a framed photo of her daughter when she was younger.

"OH! My baby's growing up!" Haiku's mom cried

Haiku blushed.

"Mom, don't do this." the goth groaned

Haiku's mom has been getting her daughter prepared for her little date which Haiku repeatedly insisted that they were hanging out but gave up.

"Are you sure that you don't want to use any of my perfumes?" her mother asked

"No, mom. I prefer my own perfume." Haiku deadpanned

"Well..how about a bow for your hair?" she asked again

Haiku shook her head.

"Bows aren't my thing." Haiku replied

"But this one you might like!" Haiku's mom insisted

Haiku glanced at her mom to see that she's holding a dark purple bow in the shape of bat wings.

"Ugh...fine." Haiku sighed while secretly liking the bow.

Her mother walked up and clipped the bow on the part of her hair which shows her face.

The mom then took a step back and admired her daughter.

"Pretty as a picture." she smiled, making her daughter blush.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"He's here!" Haiku's mom rejoiced as she ran for the door with her daughter following behind.

"_Stop being so nervous! It's only Lincoln._" Haiku told herself mentally as her mom twisted the door handle.

As the door opened, a familiar figure came into view.

Lincoln Loud stood in front of the doorway holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Haiku blushed as she saw that he had combed his hair(but the tuft of hair still sticking straight up) and was wearing a blue tuxedo rather than his regular blue pants and orange polo.

"_I knew I should've wore something more formal._" Haiku mentally kicked herself as she felt a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Haiku." Lincoln greeted sweetly

"Hello, Lincoln." Haiku greeted back with a small smile.

Lincoln handed Haiku the flowers which she grabbed and sniffed the sweet aroma.

'Thank you, Lincoln." said Haiku

"I'll get a vase." Haiku's mom grinned

A few minutes later, the flowers were put into a vase and the two pre-teens are ready to go.

"Hold on! I want to take a picture!" Haiku's mom stated as she grabbed her phone.

"Seriously, mom?" Haiku asked as she gave an annoyed moan.

Yes, she was serious.

Sighing, Haiku and Lincoln stood next to each other to the point where there's a noticeable small gap between the two.

"Come on, get closer!" the mother said excitedly

Lincoln and Haiku get closer to the point where their arms touched one another.

"Lincoln, put your arm around Haiku's shoulders and Haiku, reach your hand around on Lincoln's waist." Haiku's mom instructed

The two complied as they slowly did what they were told.

"Smile!" Haiku's mom said as she took the picture,

"May we go now, please?" Haiku scowled as she separated from Lincoln.

"You may. Be safe and have fun you two!" said Haiku's mom.

The young couple walked out of the door.

"Sorry about that." Haiku apologized

"It's alright. Now let's get to the van." said Lincoln

"Van?" Haiku asked

She then looked towards the street to see the loud family van (_famously called Vanzilla_) parked on the road with an older couple in the driver's and passenger's seat which Haiku recognized as Lincoln's parents who where both grinning ear-to-ear as they stared at each other.

"Oh." Haiku grunted

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked

"Nothing. I just thought you walked here." she answered

"No. My parents insisted on taking us to our destination." Lincoln answered

Haiku and Lincoln walked towards Vanzilla where Lincoln opened and held the door open for the goth.

"Thank you, Lincoln." Haiku bowed as she climbed into the vehicle with Lincoln entering after and closing the door behind him.

Sitting down, Haiku noticed that no one else was in there besides her, Lincoln, and his parents.

Lynn Sr started the van and began to drive as Rita turned in her seat and looked as the two pre-teens.

"Hi. My name's Rita, Lincoln's mom." Rita greeted

"Hello, Mrs. Loud." Haiku smiled

"It's nice to meet you, Haiku." Lynn Sr said as he continued to drive.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Mr. Loud"

"So when did you and Lincoln first meet?" the loud mother asked

"At the Sadie Hawkins Dance at school." she answered

The parents smiles dropped.

"Right. We wanted to apologize for that night. Our kids told us what happened and I'll let you know that the four of my daughters who invited you and three other girls to the dance and inspected Lincoln to be with you all will never happen again."

Rita then looks up past Haiku to the back of the van.

"Isn't that right girls?" Rita said in a strict motherly tone.

"Yes, mom." a voice in the back replied

Haiku quickly turned her head to see ten pairs of eyes staring back at her.

All of Lincoln's sisters were sitting behind them.

But Haiku doesn't remember seeing any if the girls once she entered the van.

_Were they hiding?_

The sisters smiled and waved at Haiku.

She awkwardly waved back before turning around.

"It's alright. I'm glad that Lincoln decided to try and make us happy." Haiku explained

"Yeah. But if I was honest with my sisters then they would've never contacted you guys and I wouldn't of wasted your time and..."

Haiku placed a finger over Lincoln's mouth.

"Lincoln. Please don't make me say _I forgive you _for the 78th time. It's all in the past." she explained

"You kept count?" he asked in surprise

Haiku nodded

"When you came to my house I thought I would've had to expect apology number 79."

The sisters quietly laughed.

The rest of the ride consisted of Haiku telling the family about herself and how many classes she shares with Lincoln while the sisters made jabs towards their brother with stories of his earliest blunders.

A few of the tales actually made the goth laugh which in turn made Lincoln smile fondly.

Finally, the van made it to the young couple's destination.

"Wait. We're going to Jean Jaun's? I thought we were going to Burpin' Burger." said Haiku

"We were! But my sisters had other plans." Lincoln explained

"_Jean Jaun's is always the place for a first date. Places like Burpin' Burger is more of a second date._" Lori's words repeated in the loud brother's head as he stepped out of the van.

Lincoln then held out his hand towards Haiku(_another thing the sisters taught their brother_).

The goth gave Lincoln a confused stare before what he was doing finally came to mind.

She placed her hand in Lincoln's as she stepped out of the van.

"Have fun you two!" Rita yelled happily

The two walked into the fancy restaurant as vanzilla slowly drove away.

"_*Sniff Sniff* _They grow up so fast!" Rita cried proudly

Lynn Sr continued to drive as a smirk grew on his face.

"_That's my boy._" he thought with pride.

* * *

Inside the fusion restaurant, Lincoln and Haiku were led to a table for two by a waiter.

"What will you two be having for a drink?" the waiter asked, holding a note pad.

"Iced tea." Haiku replied

"Diet cola." Lincoln replied

the waiter nodded as he walked off, leaving Haiku and Lincoln at their table surrounded by cultural music and the strong smell of garlic and parmesan.

"So...wrote any new poems lately?" Lincoln asked as an attempt to make conversation.

Haiku, who seemed thrown off by the question, answered.

"No I haven't. I've been..distracted for the last few days." she answered.

"Distracted by what?" Lincoln asked

Haiku's visible eye looked into his.

"Oh, is it because of my haiku I made for you?" Lincoln suggested

Haiku nodded

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and keep you away from what you love." Lincoln said ashamed

"Wait, it's not your fault!" Haiku's voice raising a bit over her normal tone.

Lincoln perked up.

"I was actually flattered that you, out of all people, like me. I was just thinking about our da...I mean..hangout." Haiku spoke as she reassured Lincoln.

"W-Well I'm glad that you were flattered." Lincoln smiled

The two stared in each others eyes as if they were mesmerized by one another.

"Here's your drinks, Ma'am and Sir!" the waiter announced as he came back with a small platter with two glasses filled with the desired drinks and a vase with a single rose next to the cups.

"what's with the rose?" asked Haiku as the waiter set the table.

"It's a discount." he answered

"Discount?" Lincoln asked as well.

"Yes, discount. Tonight: Every couple who eats here gets a 30 percent discount." the waiter answered

Lincoln and Haiku's faces grew pink as some other customers cooed at the two.

"Anyways, would you lovebirds like to order?"

Lincoln and Haiku viewed the menus and both decided to get the same thing: Taco salad.

The waiter went off, leaving the two pre-teens alone once more.

"Speaking of my haiku: do you still have it?" Lincoln asked

Haiku sipped her tea and answered.

"Yes. I hung it up inside of my locker at school. I..read it every day before class." she answered

"Really? Was it that good to keep?" he continued

An un-usual wide smile grew on the goth girl's face.

"No. I just keep it as a reminder that my poetry will always be better than yours." she bragged.

Lincoln was astonished as Haiku's sudden sarcastic nature, so he decided to play along.

"I think you're just jealous." Lincoln smirked

"Jealous of what?" her eye brow raised.

"You're jealous of my superior poem skills. I was successful on my first try and you probably made major mistakes on your first sheet." Lincoln fired

Haiku puffed a breath.

"Maybe. But mine aren't cheesy." she fired

"Cheesy? You're the same girl who heavily analyzed "_Jack and Jill_" when I recited it to you back at the dance." Lincoln snapped with a grin

Haiku grabbed her cup and raised it to her face.

"I knew what you were doing. I just didn't want to make you feel bad for making up a lame copy of a long-existing poem." Haiku said cockily as she drank her tea.

Lincoln laughed at Haiku's response which in turn, made her laugh as well.

But Lincoln's laughter died down as he opened his eyes and stared at Haiku.

For once, he saw her out of her shell, laughing like humans do.

He smiled.

"Your meals." the waiter announced

Lincoln and Haiku ate their dinner in silence and after they finished, Lincoln payed the check with the money provided by his family and the two left the restaurant.

Standing side-by-side, Lincoln looked down at his hand to see that it was an inch close to Haiku's.

So he brushed his fingers across her knuckles, allowing the goth to place her hand into Lincoln's.

The two decided to have a walk into ketchum park and witness the bit of nature that is located in the large city.

Lincoln looked at Haiku once more to see her glancing around as if she was looking out for something.

This made him sigh.

"Haiku?" Lincoln asked

"The goth turned towards her date.

"Are you happy with me?" he continued

Haiku's visible eye widened.

"Yes. Why do you ask." she inquired

"Well. For the last few days at school, you've been constantly on the look out. Almost like you're afraid that people will see you with me. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lincoln asked, looking sad while saying it.

Haiku stopped dead in her tracks and faced Lincoln.

"N-No, I'm far from embarrassed! It's just...I guess I'm more afraid at what people will think of us than I thought." Haiku sighed

"Haiku, I told you that I wouldn't care about what people say." said Lincoln

"I'm remember that. But goths being in relationships isn't a usual thing." she explained

"Well, I know what you mean. When Lucy and Rocky first started dating, they always got stared at because Lucy isn't exactly popular among her classmates so she had the same problem you did. But Rocky never cared what people thought and soon, everyone got used to it. Rocky continues to love Lucy like..."

Lincoln reaches for Haiku's face and moves the rest of her black hair away, revealing her other eye.

Both stare in to each others eyes as Lincoln continued to speak.

"Like how I love you." Lincoln smiled

A small grin forms on Haiku's face as her eyes shines like diamonds and tears weld up in the corners.

The two hug as Haiku silently cries onto Lincoln's shoulder as he gently pats her back.

Then, the two pull away and look once more into each other's eyes as their faces move forwards slowly as both of their lips pucker.

Lincoln and Haiku close their eyes as their lips almost met only for Haiku to stop suddenly.

"Wait." Haiku halted

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked

"We're being watched." she deadpanned with annoyance in her voice.

"Where?" Lincoln questions as he frantically looks around.

Haiku walks away from Lincoln and picks up a pinecone from the ground.

She then tosses it up in the air and catches it like she's testing it.

Suddenly, she reals her arm back and throws it into the tree above Lincoln.

"OW!" a voice screamed as a figure fell out of a tree and into a bush below.

Lincoln ran up to the bush only to see his sister Lynn laying on the shrub looking up at her brother with a nervous smile.

"Heyy, Linky." Lynn smiles

"Lynn! Are you okay? You just fell out of a tree!" Lincoln shouted worringly

"I'm fine." Lynn reveals as Lincoln helps her out of the bush.

"Wait. Were you spying on us?" Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he puts two and two together.

Lynn's eyes shift left and right.

"Nooooooo..." she lies before suddenly running off.

"Way to ruin the moment." Haiku curses under her breath.

* * *

Later, vanzilla arrives in front of Haiku's house.

The goth said her goodbyes (_as well as growling a farewell towards Lynn_) as Lincoln led her towards the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Lynn back there." Lincoln apologized

"Don't worry about it. But next time, we're walking." Haiku snaps as she and Lincoln walks up the stairs.

"But I do want to thank you for tonight, Lincoln. It was nice to finally get things off of my back." Haiku smiles

"Anytime." Lincoln replies

Haiku lets go of Lincoln's hand as she walks towards the door as Lincoln walked away.

But the goth immediately stopped and yelled Lincoln's name.

Lincoln shot around only to see Haiku sprinting towards him.

Haiku crashes into Lincoln and catches him off guard as she allows her lips to meet with his.

Both stood in the same spot for what felt like an eternity as they continued to kiss.

Haiku then separated her lips from Lincoln's as she looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

They both could see hearts in each others eyes.

"I love you." said Haiku

"I-I love you, too." Lincoln replied, still surprised about what just happened.

Haiku then walked back towards her house and closed the door behind her as the realization of what she just did finally came to her.

As Haiku turned around, she was met with her mom and dad pointing their phones at her as they began to take pictures,

"Our baby's back from her first date!" Haiku's mom announced happily

Once Lincoln arrived back in the van, he was immediately bombarded by his family who saw the kiss and congratulated him.

* * *

Later that night, Haiku was alone in her room as she sat at her desk wearing her night gown.

She thought about all the things that Lincoln had told her and n ow she no longer felt afraid of what people would think of her relationship with Lincoln anymore.

Haiku then gets out a pen and paper and begins to write down a haiku that she just made up.

"_I love his white hair._

_I love his big golden heart._

_I love Lincoln Loud._"

Haiku reads over her poem and smiles as she plans on hanging it next to her boyfriend's poem when she returns to school.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**So do any of you remember when there was a Clynn week earlier this year where multiple authors made short stories and one-shots about the ship between Clyde and Lynn? If that ship can get a week devoted to it, then that means Haikucoln/Linku can get one.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and late Valentine's Day present.**


End file.
